justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
White Knight
|Image=White Knight.jpeg |Realname=Daniel Foreman |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=6'0" |Weight=190lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Blonde |Marital=Single |Occupation= |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 006}} White Knight is a racist supervillain, convinced that he has been possessed by “the spirit of America” to "clean the country of the filth of liberalism". White Knight's distinctive Ku Klux Klan styled outfit makes his vile beliefs obvious. His attacks are almost always politically motivated, whether it's burning down mosques or attacking gay politicians. History Origin Daniel Foreman loved and honored his family. They raised him right and taught him the truth that the government, the schools, and the liberal media refused to show. His family taught Daniel about the destiny of the white race and how the bleeding hearts wanted to convince everyone that all people are equal, even when that obviously wasn’t true. Weren’t the slums full of blacks and Hispanics? Why would they be there if they weren’t as stupid as his father said? Wasn’t AIDS killing the queers? Why would they be dying if not because they were so hopelessly perverted? The Jews controlled the banks and influenced the media, making it look like Hitler was the villain when trying to exterminate the mongrel races was about the only thing he did right. Dan grew up hating everyone who wasn’t like him. He particularly learned to hate the supers, most of whom were dupes of the Zionist-run liberal government. Worse yet, some were even from the mongrel races and probably thought their powers made them better than decent white folk. Where were the real heroes to show people the truth? Where was the true hero of the white race? Dan wondered that all throughout his childhood, but the hero he hoped for didn’t appear. As an adult, Dan ended up working as a security guard for a department store until his boss fired him when Dan rousted and threatened a black patron. Dan proceeded to go out and get drunk, ignorant of what was going on around him. It was clear to him that his old employer was just like everywhere else—run by the mongrel races and with no place for a real man. That’s when the stranger approached Dan and offered him his card. He had an offer, one Dan didn’t believe, so why refuse? He said Daniel Foreman could become the true hero of the white race, if he really wanted it. Dan isn’t sure what happened, only that he found his way home and passed out. He woke up to find his bedroom in flames! He panicked for a moment, but realized the fire didn’t hurt him or the new clothes he was wearing. In fact, the flames made him feel purer and stronger than ever. He realized the vision he had was real. He had the power and then he knew. The purifying fire of God had touched him, and made him into the hero the world needed. He was the chosen one who would purify the Earth with fire—the White Knight. Personality White Knight is a twisted and sociopathic personality who considers everyone his inferior, particularly anyone who isn’t white, male, heterosexual, and doesn’t fit his extremely narrow view of a “good” Protestant Christian. He’s a classic bully—overbearing and threatening towards thoseweaker than him, but outwardly subservient to those more powerful while secretly plotting revenge against them too. Dan dropped out of high school “since they weren’t teaching me anything I needed to know,” but considers himself very intelligent although he’s woefully ignorant or misinformed on many issues. He’s a complete fanatic about his cause, and considers all efforts to sway him from it trickery and deception. White Knight’s tactics are plain and simple: blast through anything that gets in his way. If it doesn’t fall, blast it again until it does. He does have some cunning in battle and he’s willing to fight dirty in order to win. That includes threatening members of the “mongrel races” that his opponents are so fond of protecting. For example, he’ll gladly collapse an apartment building to give heroes a distraction while he escapes or prepares another attack. Appearance Out of costume, White Knight has an archetypal blonde hair, blue eyed "Aryan Male" look. He is rarely seen out of costume, however, because when battling he is dressed in a Ku Klux Klan outfit with a white hood and black jackboots. After a battle with Zachary Zatara, Daniel was transformed into a short, black male. This transformation persisted several months later but was eventually removed. Powers The magic that infuses White Knight grants him control over fire and heat. He has a halo of fire that burns around him, and he can focus this energy to shoot searing flame bolts. He is also gifted with enhanced strength, stamina and the ability to fly. Allies and Enemies Allies TBC Enemies * Animal Woman, openly gay superhero * Saturn Girl, black South African superhero. * Steel Shiva * Zachary Zatara, magician who used magic to change Daniel's skin to black. Category:Supervillians Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:NPCs